1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge recording apparatus and a method for recovering liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-based ink for ink-jet recording (hereinafter referred to as a “water-based ink” or an “ink” in some cases), in which trimethylolpropane (TMP) is added for the purpose of improving the wettability thereof, has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-327872 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-241421).
A water-based ink containing the TMP, however, easily aggregates and easily accumulates, for example, in an absorber which absorbs the water-based ink in a maintenance mechanism of a liquid discharge recording apparatus such as an ink-jet recording apparatus. The water-based ink containing the TMP and accumulated in the absorber contaminates a surface of an ink-jet head of the ink-jet recording apparatus and a recording paper (recording paper sheet) which is being conveyed (transported) in the ink-jet recording apparatus, in some cases.
An object of the present teaching is to provide a liquid discharge recording apparatus and a method for recovering a liquid which are capable of suppressing any contamination of a surface of the ink-jet head and of a recording paper which is being conveyed in the liquid discharge recording apparatus by suppressing any accumulation of the liquid containing the TMP.